


There was only you.

by LoverOfKnowledge239



Category: The Mystic Nine, 老九门 | Old Nine Gates (TV)
Genre: Er Ye and Fo Ye are together, Er Ye be calculating and manipulating behind the scenes, Er Ye loves his reckless Zhang, F/M, Fo Ye be fierce because NO ONE messed with his YueHong, Gen, M/M, Ya Tou and Er Ye are NOT married, Ya Tou is like a sister to Er Ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfKnowledge239/pseuds/LoverOfKnowledge239
Summary: ( I have another story one in the Grave Robbers Chronicles verse. This is a prequel to that story, though they could be read separately.)Zhang Qishan is the leader of the Mystic Nine families. He is the military commander in charge of Changsha. He is the ruthless official who protects the people of Changsha. He is the one who defends his people like a lioness, He is also the lover of Er YueHong. Changsha was his and so was Er YueHong.Er YueHong is the second master of the Mystic Nine Families. He is a renowned opera singer, famous for his art. He is the lover of Zhang Qishan. He is also the informations master of Changsha, having networks spread far and wide. There was little he didn't know. No one was unknown to him. He could destroy a person by revealing the skeletons in their closet, but he would rather leave matter such as this to his lover.When their home is infiltrated by some nosy American and his Japanese lackeys along with a rival military officer, greedy and lusting for the power and position of Zhang Qishan, both Zhang Qishan and Er YueHong decide to deal with this threat. No one harmed their home and NO ONE harmed their lovers. Don't blame them for being ruthless.
Relationships: Zhang Qishan/Er YueHong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	There was only you.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: So….I am going to start off by saying this first. This story will NOT be 100% like the drama at all. I will be keeping events like the train in the first incident and the like the same. However, the ending of the drama WILL NOT be kept. The ending irritated me, so no, it’s not in here. Relationships will change and new dynamics will be introduced. The ships are: Fo Ye x Er Ye, Ba Ye x Lieutenant Zhang, and Chen Pi Ah Si x Ya Tou. I would also like to say that in this story, Er Ye never marries Ya Tou. He will still have saved her, but he wont be married to her. She’ll just be his assistant and work under him. Er Ye in this story will be different. He’ll be more calculating to protected his home and his people, and he’ll be more involved in the political conflict. That’s all that I’m willing to spoil. Read on to find out.

It was a normal night when a mysterious train arrived in ChangSha. The station manager awoke and went out to see exactly what was happening. He approached it blearily.It was dirty and rusty, old looking. The windows to the engine part of the train was dirty. He awoke, feeling chills as if someone had splashed ice water on him, when he saw the symbol on the flag of the train and the numbers that was by it. He stumbled back and rushed forward to investigate. He decided to the start at the head of the train. Using his sleeve, he cleaned the window as much as he could be fore bearing through. He stumbled back in shock when he saw what was in side. There was a dead body hanging inside, looking like it was the train driver or a conductor. Fear pumped through his veins. The only reason why he didn’t flee was his adrenaline rush and his curiosity, as unwise as it was. He looked at this train, this ghost train, for that was the only thing that It could be, and tried to lift one the openings. He paused when he felt a cold liquid and pulled his hand back. Using the light from his lantern, he examined his fingers. He paled immediately. Red stained his fingers. He looked at the train and rushed away.

The next morning found the train station manager awaiting at the stop anxiously. The sound of synchronized foot steps sounded as the sight of two lines of solders rushed into the stop. They lined both sides of the station, facing inwards. Lieutenant Zhang had arrived with the soldiers and stood, awaiting his superior. Imposing foot steps revealed the arrival of one Zhang Qishan, dressed in his military garb. They stood at attention, saluting,as imposing foot steps revealed the arrival of one Zhang Qishan, dressed in his military garb.

“How’re things?” Was the first thing that Zhang Qishan asked his lieutenant.

Immediately, Lieutenant Zhang reported the facts to Zhang Qishan, “ There are no emblems, nor insignia on the train. It appeared out of nowhere.”

“Where is the person?” Zhang Qishan asked as he turned to look at his second in command.

The station master stumbled over, a soldier having been responsible for pulling the man over.

“Fo Ye, he is Gu QingFang, the one on duty last night.” The soldier reported respectfully.

“Officers, I don’t know anything.” The station master immediately claimed, waving his hands to show his innocence.

“What did you hear and see last night? Tell us honestly.” Lieutenant Zhang asked, ignoring the fluster of the man.

“The chief of our station told us that, because there’s a war, military trains may stop in our station with out prior notice. This wasn’t the first time.” The station master said, fear in his eyes and nervousness in his body.

“Is this also not the first time there were dead people inside the train?” Came the point blank question from a stern Zhang Qishan. This obviously flustered the station master.

“I…” the poor man stuttered before he cut himself off. Lieutenant Zhang turned to his superior.

“When military trains come, they will usually inform the local guards.” Lieutenant Zhang recited to his superior. “But this train doesn’t have any records. It appeared out of nowhere.”

“What time did it enter the station?” Zhang Qishan asked the station master.

“The station chief said-“ Began the station master

“You’re the one on night duty or your station chief.” Interrupted Zhang Qishan. The station master quickly realized his fault.

“It’s me, it’s me.” He hurried to correct, “Yesterday, when I glanced at the clock, it seemed to have been around midnight.”

Lieutenant Zhang turned and added, “After checking, this is a 076 military train. I’m afraid what is inside is…”

Zhang Qishan let our a sharp breath as he came to the conclusion himself.

“Japanese?” The Zhang family head said out loud. He turned and went to investigate himself, examining the train. He headed to the head of the train and examined the details. He peered into the window of the head of the train where the dead man was. His second in command went to him and reported, “Fo Ye, this type of military train is mostly made from the northeast. Afterwards, they were driven to the northwest and completely altered before usage by the Nationalist Government. But, this train is covered in rust. It seems like they were driven from a scrapyard.”

Zhang Qishan noted it as he turned to examine the rest of the train briefly. Lieutenant Zhang made a gesture to the soldier, who pushed the station master over.

“Speak,” Zhang Qishan commanded the man, “When did these people die?”

“They were dead when I discovered them last night.” The station master answered honestly. Zhang Qishan turned and continued his investigation, pulling on the door of the head of the train, where the engine was. “Officers, both the locomotive and the train cars were sealed by metal. I couldn’t see inside very clearly.”

“How’s the preparation?” Zhang Qishan asked his second in command.

“The glass cutting equipment have arrived.” The faithful second in command reported. Zhang Qishan made a gesture for his men to go ahead. “Yes, sir.”

Lieutenant Zhang took the cue for what it was and went off to get things done. After a minute, Zhang Qishan also went off. The station master seemed to have an internal war for a few moments before he followed Zhang Qishan, calling out to him, “Sir, sir!”

“Stop!” The soldier that Brought the station master over stopped him quickly, preventing him from reaching his superior having grabbed his arm.

“Aish, I have some words to tell mr. Officer.” The station master sighed at the soldier, who let go of his arm, before turning to Zhang Qishan and saying, “Officer, the station chief told me not to say this, but I’m telling it to you.”

Zhang Qishan looked interested as the station master leaned in after looking around warily and said to him, “This train is a ghost train. This train station isn’t an ordinary one. As long as it’s a train that arrives at midnight, it would be full of dead people and they’re going to hell.”

The station master looked around warily once more before continuing, this time in a whisper, “Evil is coming to Changsha.”

The station master seemed to really believe what he was saying, observed Zhang Qishan.

“Take him away.” Zhang Qishan finally said.

“Yes, sir!” Replied the soldier as he led the protesting station master away, who called out, “Officer! Officer! Evil is coming to Changsha! Officer, its a ghost train! It’s really a ghost train! Officer!”

“Let’s go! Quickly! Move!” The soldier snapped as he led the station master away. Zhang Qishan didn’t look bothered by those words. Being the head of the Zhang family of the Mystic Nine, he was used to the supernatural, as it was normal to encounter such things, things that others would only deem a myth or legend or rumor. He watched as his men worked to open the train up for him. After a while, an opening was made in the engine, the head go the train, thanks to Lieutenant Zhang kicking down a weakened door. Zhang Qishan approached the train, arms crossed.

“Fo Ye, it is open now.” Lieutenant Zhang said to Zhang Qishan.

“Seal off Changsha. No trains will be coming here today.” Fo Ye commanded.

“Yes, sir.” Lieutenant Zhang replied, acknowledging the order. He got out of the way of his superior, who peered inside and examined the corpse that was hanging in the middle of the room. He let out a soundless scoff as he examined the other parts of the room.

A door opened into the first compartment by a soldier. Inside were two shelves of coffins on either side of the compartment, covered in spider webs. Fo Ye stepped inside and casted an overview of his surroundings. He raised a hand. The soldier behind haji dutifully placed a flashlight in his awaiting hand. Zhang Qishan turned it on and went in, slowly. He examined the coffins. He came upon some corpses, laying faced dow. Their clothes were ripped, their back showing. Their skin was in folds, and they had dark spots on their faces, symbols of death. Out of nowhere, the lights in the compartment flickered on. Zhang Qishan only gave them a glance and a pair of raised eyebrows, not freaked out at all, but rather surprised that the lights were still working. He walked into another compartment, ignoring his subordinates saluting him and calling out his title. Like in the last compartment, the corpses were laying on their chests. Inside, Lieutenant Zhang stood and reported what Zhang Qishan had already seen, “Fo Ye, these people died strongly. They’re all facing down, on their fronts.”

Zhang Qishan kept quiet as he looked over the corpses.

“It is indeed strange. But this is not a ghost train.” Zhang Qishan said.

“We’re investigating the entire train.” Said Lieutenant Zhang.

“Does Ba Ye know?” Zhang Qishan asked. He was referring to his friend and fellow Mystic Nine head, Qi Tiezui.

“If Ba Ye knew the train was like this, I’m afraid he won’t come.” Lieutenant Zhang replied.

“Tell him that if he doesn’t come inside, I’ll shoot him.” Zhang Qishan returned easily, as if he was used to it. To be fair though, Zhang Qishan was indeed used to his friend’s behavior. He knew how to make his friend act and how to prevent stupidity amongst his fellows and subordinates. Ba Ye was a long time friend of his, so it was fair that he was able to make such threats and have Ba Ye fear but in a wary manner, not in a manner of one who was afraid that he wold die. No, at most, Zhang Qishan would just shoot him somewhere non lethal but still painful, and Ba Ye knew that.

“Yes, sir.” Lieutenant Zhang went outside to get the friend of his boss.

Outside the train, Qi Tiezui had arrived, he gazed around and approached the train guarded by soldiers. The three soldiers at the end of the train turned and saluted him.

“Hello, Ba Ye.” They greeted him. Ba Ye seemed surprised and turned to face the soldiers. He laughed and greeted them.

“Hello, everyone.” Ba Ye greeted. He looked around some more and asked one of the soldiers, “Where is your Fo Ye?”

“Fo Ye is waiting for you inside.” The soldier answered. Ba Ye seemed confused and turned back to the train. He examined it, and seemed surprised when he saw the flag and number of the train. He tested the windows, sealed shut with metal. He realized something and calculated something on his fingers. His conclusion was as he guessed.

“Not good.” He voiced his thoughts. He turned and ran back to the soldier that he had been talking to. “Tell your commander that I still have something to do at home. I’ll leave first!”

And with that, he ran…or at least, he attempted to. It would seem that Ba Ye’s coward instincts and sense of self preservation kicked in.

“Ba Ye!” Came the call that stopped him not even two steps in. It was Lieutenant Zhang, who walked over. The soldier that had bee planning to stop Ba Ye returned to his position.

“Ba Ye, You are a loner without a family. What would you have to do at home.” Lieutenant Zhang said as he went over, amusement on his face. Ba Ye froze as he realized that he was caught. He took a breath and turned around, pointing at Lieutenant Zhang, saying indignantly, “Lieutenant Zhang, what are you saying?”

Lieutenant Zhang let out a small laugh as he said, “Fo Ye said that if the fortune teller dares to take a step out of the station, he will be shot.”

Ba Ye knew then that he was cornered. He felt petulant as he feared for his safety. He knew his friend. If Zhang Qishan said that he was going to het shot, then he was going to get shot. Of course, the pressure that the cursedly attractive lieutenant placed on him didn’t help.

“You know the way Fo Ye is. Please don’t make things hard for me.” Lieutenant Zhang went on, his lie obvious thanks to the amusement blatantly on his face. He knew the way that Ba Ye operated, having followed Fo Ye for years. The fact that he kept an eye on the other out of interest helped too.

“Now, since you’ve come, take a look inside.” He finished. Ba Ye gave him a wary look. Lieutenant Zhang stifled his laugh. The wary look on Ba Ye’s face reminded him of a wary little animal. It was cute on the other, though he kept that thought to himself. He made a note to tell his unofficial big sister in law, since Er YueHong was as good as married to Fo Ye.Everyone under Zhang Qishan referred to Er YueHong as Er Ye to his face and sister in law behind his back. Zhang Qishan knew and found great amusement in teasing Er YueHong about it. Of course, Er YueHong didn’t find any offense about it. If anything, he was pleased because the title meant that the relationship that he had with Fo Ye was accepted by their people. That and the title gave him influence over the forces under Fo Ye, which was good because Fo Ye may be a good leader, but he could also be a reckless idiot at times too.

Ba Ye clearly felt reluctant and pulled Lieutenant Zhang over to say to him, “Let me tell you! I didn’t want to come! If your Fo Ye didn’t beg me, I wouldn’t have bothered.”

Of course, everyone knew that Ba Ye was bluffing. Ba Ye may have been a coward, but he was still a loyal friend of Zhang Qishan. He had been for years and would never abandon his friend, even if he was influenced often by his cowardly mindset. Lieutenant Zhang let out another laugh, tilting down his military cap some to hide it.

“Then Ba Ye…please.” Lieutenant Zhang said, gesturing for Ba Ye to go ahead and meet Fo Ye inside.

Inside, Zhang Qishan entered the third compartment. He saw a bunch of gas masks on the wall, covered in spider webs. He walked in deeper. It would seem that this compartment was the living compartment for the people on the train. All of the people were dead, laying on the fronts, just like the previous corpses that he had come upon in the first two compartments. He walked in, examining the bodies. When he got to the second row. He pulled out a knife, unsheathing it. He approached a corpse and, using the knife, an ornate thing, he uncovered the corpse on the bottom bunk’s back. Once the back was shown to the light, markings appeared, tattoos. Zhang qishan moved away slowly, going deeper into the compartment to continue his investigations.

Ba Ye had just entered the first compartment and looked around in shock. He examined the coffins and read the numbers on them. He noticed the marks on the backs of the corpses and stumbled back in surprise. He was caught by a silently laughing Lieutenant Zhang, who gestured for him to go on, saying, “Ba Ye, Fo Ye is waiting for you inside.

Ba Ye shook off the grip, hating the obvious show of amusement on the lieutenant’s face, muttering, “Go away!”

He then stuttered out an excuse, “I-I’ve seen things like this many times before! G-Go back to your work!”

Lieutenant Zhang just made a gesture for Ba Ye to keep going. Not for the first time in his life, Ba Ye wanted to punch this man in the face…but this man had a gun and Ba Ye valued his life greatly. Ba Ye waved the man away. Lieutenant Zhang did indeed leave, but not without a smirk on his face. Indeed, Ba Ye was cute. Lieutenant Zhang tilted his cap down to hid the look in his eyes, the desire to tease the man more. Ba Ye sighed and went to examine the corpses. He came to a realization and entered the next compartment. He covered his face with his scarf as he examined the corpses. He came to his friend, calling out to him. He saw the markings once more and felt his guess get more concrete.

The first thing that Zhang Qishan said to him was “His big tow is bent. He must have worn wooden clogs for a long time.”

Ba Ye felt that his guess was correct, saying it out loud, “Could it be…Japanese special agents?”

This guess was rejected by Fo Ye, who said, “Not necessarily.”

The Zhang then went on, looking at the clothing that hung on the racks on the wall of the compartment. When he brushed past one, a pack of papers fell. On the front piece of paper, the design of a weapon could be seen. Ba Ye brushed by his friend to pick the packet up. He looked through it, his dread growing. It was in place when Zhang Qishan verbalized his conclusion, “They were doing secret experiments!”

At those words, Ba Ye voiced his new hypothesis, looking at his friend, “Could it be…they died because of the experiment? If that’s true, then the people of Changsha are in danger! Also, the coffins here had just been dug out! Could they have been doing some experiments in an excavation?”

Zhang Qishan looked serious as he looked on and decided, “Let’s go further down.”

“Eh, Fo Ye!” Ba Ye called as he caught his friend’s arm. Zhang Qishan turned to look at his friend.

“The next carriage may be different from the other ones.” Ba Ye warned his friend, “Based on the insignia, all these coffins came from the same tomb. Did you notice? The coffins were all about the same size. That means that they are secondary coffins of people sacrificed to be with the main dead person. And this carriage is for living in. The people who were escorting we all living here. The next one down is the final carriage.”

It was at times like these that the reason why Ba Ye was the head of his family showed itself. He was an expert in such matters, and was experienced.

“You mean….” Fo Ye looked at his friend, “the people in these carriages were meant to die with someone. They were all guarding the final carriage. The last one is the grave’s master, right? So the master’s grave will have….”

“The grave master’s coffin.” Finished Ba Ye. Fo Ye took a deep breath before he forged on. Right as they were about to enter, Lieutenant Zhang met them at the door way.

“Fo Ye, Ba Ye, there was little time, so I could only find two gas masks.” He reported.

“You two put them on.” Fo Ye ordered.

“Hah?!?” Exclaimed Ba Ye. “Fo Ye! Are you looking down on me? I didn’t have one on in the previous carriages! Why do I need to wear one for the last carriage?”

Seeing his friend be stubborn, Fo Ye moved on, telling his lieutenant, “Then we’ll put them on.”

“Yes.” Agreed the soldier, playing along.

“Eh! I didn’t say that I wouldn’t put it on!” Ba Ye protested. “Aiya! Fo Ye, why don’t you ever follow logic?”

Fo Ye ignored him and went in with his gas mask. Ba Ye called after him but was ignored. He gave up and grabbed the gas mask from Lieutenant Zhang, telling the man to wait here as he went In with Fo Ye. He didn’t know how to put nit on and just guessed.

The final carriage of the train was the most ominous compartment. Its door was all metal. Fo Ye opened the door and went inside cautiously. Ba Ye followed cautiously. There were dead bodies there, all laid on their fronts. Except now, there were signs of a battle. Fo Ye took off his mask as he verbally observed, “They must have had a fight here.”

“Eh? This…” Ba Ye saw that his friend was unmasked, so he took off his mask as well. “That’s too big of a coincidence! On the way here, everyone died face down. What a coincidence!”

Though he said that, both he and Fo Ye knew that nothing was a coincidence in their field. Something else had to have happened.

The two of them gazed around until of Ye shone his light on the object that they came for. Behind a chain link gate was the coffin of the tomb master. They approached it and peered in. Fo Ye acted on a guess and slid the Gate open. The coffin was an Intricate thing. Chains held it in place. They went in and examined it on either side. Zhang Qishan found an aspect that he felt was important. Ba Ye found it as well, following his friend’s gaze. Fo Ye moved his attention and saw the plaque that was on the coffin. It said ‘One: Gamura Tomb’.

Fo Ye smirked.

“The answer is here.” He said in satisfaction. Ba Ye heard and approached, looking at the plaque. He seamed to realize the same thing as Fo Ye. Soon enough, night came andthe coffins of the second compartment were opened. Ba Ye and Fo Ye were both examining the corpses inside. Ba Ye had a though and asked his friend, “Fo Ye, do you think that it could be a poisonous spider’s fault?”

Just like the corpses that they found in the compartments, the corpses in the coffins too were laid face down.

“These shouldn’t be spider webs.” Fo Ye said. “It’s bugs festering from inside the coffin.”

“Ah…If the bugs weren’t the culprits…then that’s strange!” Ba Ye said slowly before he came to a realization, “The Japanese people escorting and the bodies in the coffins…they died the same way! They all died face down! This entire train is full of dead people. Who drove the train?”

Fo Ye took a breath before he voiced what he thought had happened, “The Japanese people probably breathed in toxic gases before boarding. They were in the train, but when the train reached the station, that was when they stopped breathing.”

Ba Ye agreed with this conjecture and let out a sigh. “The entire train is dead. They didn’t even leave one alive to give us information!”

Fo Ye gave him a look before asking, “Are you more familiar with live people?”

Ba Ye knew that this was a trap and tried to escape, “No, Fo Ye. Dead people are useful, but there are limits to this little coffin’s clues!”

“The real secret,” Fo Ye said to his friend, reminding him with a nod to the last carriage of the train, “is hidden in the biggest coffin.”

“You’re right. Then…why don’t we open it?” Ba Ye asked curiously.

“That’s a whistle coffin.” Fo Ye revealed, “It can’t be open by just anyone. It is made completely of iron and only has one opening. If you forcibly open it, poisonous gas will come out. The only way you open it is to put your hand inside and open it from the inside.”

Ba Ye nodded in understanding before he blinked and asked, “Then, what are we waiting for? Open the coffin.”

Fo Ye sent his friend another looked before explaining, “Regular people can’t open it. To be safe, we need to rely on the Zhang family’s gifts.”

He then called for his lieutenant and ordered, “Tell people to prepare.”

“Yes, sir.” Lieutenant Zhang walked off to get the order passed down.

Soon enough, they had returned to their headquarters. In the main chamber of the place, Zhang Qishan stood examining the coffin before walking away. His men walked closer. He turned and gave his lieutenant a nod.

“Prepare!” Came the order from the lieutenant. Men immediately went to work, setting up their gear. A large contraption was set on the coffin. It was essentially a contraption that was made up of a pair of large scissors placed over the hole of the coffin and was designed to cut off the arm of the person reaching into the coffin, just in case something happened. The force of the scissors being able to cute off an arm would be provided by a horse pulling, which would occur if there was a gong sound. Into the coffin, just in case something happened.

A volunteer took off his top and downed a cup of alcohol for courage.

“Eh, Fo Ye, can your people do it?” Ba Ye asked curiously.

“If they can’t, the. You can do it.” Fo Ye replied coldly. Ba Ye recoiled at the words before he recovered and pointed at the contraption that was set up on the coffin.

“Fo Ye, I think your people, based on physique, build, and appearance, are promising talents.” Ba Ye complimented. “Indeed, the Zhang family is truly different.”

Zhang Qishan just stayed quiet as he watched with Lieutenant Zhang.

The volunteer took deep breaths to calm himself as he rolled up his sleeve. The other helpers set the contraction to its starting position.

“Eh? Those sheers are connected to the coffin. Are you planning to…” Ba Ye pointed, trailing off as he looked at his friend.

“The scissors are connected to the coffin and to a fast horse.” Lieutenant Zhang explained, “If something abnormal happens, someone would be sounding the gong. When the gong is hit, the horse will immediately pull the rope, which will cause the scissors to cut off the soldier’s arm and save his life.”

“Aiyo! Fo Ye! You’re cutting off a limb to save a life?!?!” Exclaimed Ba Ye.

Fo Ye ignored his friend as he gave the command for the coffin to be opened.

“Yes, sir. Start!” Called Lieutenant Zhang. The helpers waked away as the volunteer approached the coffin, visibly gathering his courage. He was scared, obviously, but he was also a soldier. He could not humiliate his superior by being a coward. He carefully reached his hand inside. The atmosphere grew tense as everyone watched. The volunteer seemed to be searching for something…and he found something.

“Fo Ye, there’s something in there.” Ba Ye voiced the volunteer’s realization.

“Don’t be afraid.” Said Zhang Qishan firmly, easily claiming his nervous men.

The volunteer chose this time to freak out and struggle. He shouted as he struggled to get his arm out.

“Save me!” He called out.

“The gong!” Zhang Qishan called out in a hurry. He had to save his men. The gong was sounded and the horse pulled.

SHING!

The volunteer’s arm was cut off. He screamed in pain as he fell. His fellow soldiers checked on him as Zhang Qishan helped him up.

“Call the doctor!” Commanded Lieutenant Zhang as another soldier helped the volunteer away to the infirmary. Zhang Qishan approached the coffin and gestured for the soldiers to back away. Ba Ye rushed up to his friend, who was pulling off his glove.

“Fo Ye, what are you doing?” He asked in wariness. Fo Ye handed his glove to his worried lieutenant and reached inside the coffin. The soldiers around all looked alarmed as they watched. Ba Ye made a noise of alarm but saw the calm on his friend’s features. Zhang Qishan knew what he was doing. He felt around and found the latch that was the lock. He turned it and the reinforcements of the coffin unlatched. He pulled his arm out and gestured for his men to take the coffin lid off the coffin. The men did exactly that, first removing the bloody contraption. They then took off the lid. Inside was corpse of the tomb owner and the severed arm of the volunteer. Zhang Qishan picked it up and handed it to his lieutenant saying, “Give this back to that soldier and have them sew it back on.”

The lieutenant took the arm and handed it to another solder, sending the soldier off to the infirmary. Ba Ye, who had been looking away a few feet back, looked over warily. When he saw that here way nothing wrong, he relaxed and approached the coffin. Lieutenant Zhang handed Fo Ye back his glove, which he put back on.

“There’s no trap mechanism in this coffin.” Fo Ye stated. “That soldier was too scared. His arm got stuck, so it got cut off.”

Everyone breathed out a breath in understanding and slight pity. The poor soldier.

Zhang Qishan reached in to take a look of the corpse. Ba Ye walked around and voiced his observations, “Fo Ye, this dead body looks like the ones in the train. It’s also facing down. Is this the way that ancient families of Changsha are buried? I don’t understand. I’ll go back to investigate.”

Just then, Zhang Qishan had reached in and found something. He pulled it out. It was a ring, a strange ring. Ba Ye took a sharp breath as he went over and took the ring with a “Let me see, Fo Ye.”

Fo Ye let go as he watched Ba Ye examine the ring.

“This looks familiar.” Ba Ye mumbled as he examined it. Hearing those words, Lieutenant Zhang looked up in interest.

“It seems to be an item from the Northern and Southern Dynasties.” Ba Ye stated as he looked forward in thought, “Amongst the nine families of Changsha, the one who understands the tombs from the Northern and Southern Dynasties is the family of Er Ye.”

Wide grins grew on the lips of Lieutenant Zhang and Ba Ye as they watched Fo Ye visibly soften at the mention of his lover. This was obviously a rare chance for Fo Ye to see Er Ye for work Reasons. Rarely was the couple given a chance to see each other during work. Both Fo Ye and Er Ye had a strict policy of leaving work at work. Their together time was their own, and they kept it like that. With how much work they had with one being the military commander in charge of ChangSha and the other being the informations master of Changsha as well as an opera singer, the boundary was necessary. This time though, work collided and just in time too. These past few days, Zhang Qishan hasn’t been able to see Er YueHong as much as he would like to, thanks to the fact that Er Ye had to practice at the opera for his performances, so who was he to deny himself to chance to see Er YueHong. And if it just so happened that Er Ye was going to be preforming this after noon…then it was a mere coincidence. 


End file.
